Demented
by dragonham
Summary: One not so ordinary day, the girls managed, I don't know how, to get the boys to agree to a sleep over. What will happen? How about Strip poker, romance, makeovers, romance, bad cooking, romance, spying, romance, pillow fights, and did I mention romance?
1. The beginning and strip poker

a/n: Why the heck am I writing another fic? I am behind on all my other fics... Oh well. Francesca gave me ideas for a few of the chapters. On to the sleep over!

Chapter one:

Strip poker!

Naruto stood leaning against a wall. He was waiting for Sakura to finish packing. Sasuke came up and said "She done packing for the sleep over..." he sighed. The guys really didn't want to go, but Sakura was making them. Finally, she walked into the clearing and said: "Ready!" The group of three walked off to where the sleppover would insue, a large clearing. Everyone already there was already setting up camp.

Neji was busy setting up a huge tent that could probably house a family of seven just fine. He inflated an air mattress inside and placed tons of pillows and blankets on it. Then he set up a makeshift kitchen and another area that resembled a bathroom. He was about to go fetch water when he noticed everyone else was done setting up and staring at him.  
"What?" He asked. "I need a good night's rest, proper nutrition and an area do my face washing rituals to keep this beautiful face pimple free!"

The guys just shrugged but wondered how he had carried all that in the small bag he took with him. The girls thought it was kinda cool that a guy cared so much about his appearance. Tenten daydreamed about her and Neji talking about their favorite face wash and then washing their faces together. How romantic! Neji just stormed off to wash his pimple free face.

All the girls (Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten) bundled into a smaller tent, and all the boys(Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikumaru, and Lee) ramed into the seven man tent.

In the girls tent...

Ino and Sakura laughed evily as Tenten and Hinata covered, afraid of the seemingly evil girls. "A sleepover, the perfect chance to get back at the boys for... for... for being boys!" Ino cackled. Sakura cackled with her. It appeared that for once, they agreed on liking something other than Sasuke. That thing: revenge. All four of the girls decided on making a death list on what they would do to torchure the boys. Things they knew they would dominate them at. Here is the list:

1. Strip poker

2. Makeovers

3. Make the guys cook

4. Pillow fight

5. Insert webcam while battle insues.

6. Go to sleep while enjoying spying on boys.

7. As soon as the guys are asleep, pull as many praanks as we can before dawn

By the time they were done making the list, even Hinata had and evil smirk on her face. It was getting dark, time for item one...

Ino smirked as the girls crouched outside the boys tent. "Ready?" She whispered. Everyone nodded, stomaches filled with butterflys. "Go!" akura yelled and the girls stormed the boy's tent. They each grabbed a boy and pulled them outside near the fire. Hinata grabbed Naruto, Tenten grabbed Neji, Sakura grabbed Sasuke, and Ino grabbed Shikumaru. Lee just walked out, wide eyed. 'What just happened?' he asked himself. The girls stood in front of the wide eyed boys that all sat on the ground, confused. "Here's the deal" Tenten said. "This is a sleepover" Hinata said "So we need games." Sakura said. "So we are going to play..." Ino said grinning. "Strip poker!" The girls yelled in unison.

All five guys sweatdroped. "S-strip poker?" Neji asked, disfuddled. Naruto eyed one of the girls "Is that really Hinata?" "Y-yes I am, Naruto..." she said in her usual shy way. All the guys shook their heads. "No way am I playing stupi strip poker..." Sasuke said coldly. The girls looked at each other knowingly. "Eather play strip poker." Ino said, barely surpresing a laugh. "Or we tie you to a tree and you get a makeover..."

Sasuke ploped to the ground and asked "Whose dealing?" Every one sat in a circle "I am" Hinata said softly. The first three hands, Naruto lost in a row. He lost his headband, his shirt, and his left sock. For some reson that was the only sock he was wearing... Next one Hinata lost, and she took of her outer shirt, revieling a thin, almost see through, white tank top... Sasuke lost in a row just like naruto and ino and sakura nearly fainted! Next hand Naruto lost again and had to take of his outer pants, revieling shiny white shorts. Everyone's mouthe dropped to the floor at that one. Tenten lost her shirt and Neji nearly had a nosebleed. After that Naruto lost his shiny shorts so the game was over. To everyone's relief (exept Hinanta's) Naruto got redressed.

The girls grinned at each other. Time for phase two, makeovers...

A/n: It was so fun to write this. I have practically the whole story set up and planned. I can't wait for the webcam! 


	2. Make overs and a little glimps of Lee

A/n: I have six reviews for this tory already! SIX! thats like one less than my most and I just put it up! God, apparently these people like comedy. This chap is gunna be good. What's better than makeovers? I want to remind you Franny helped with this story, even though she doesn't like strip poker...

Chapter two

Makeovers.

Each girl grabbed the boy they had grabbed in the tent, exept Ino who also got Lee. They tied each one to a tree. There weren't enough trees, so Naruto and Sasuke had to share one. 'Why me?' Sasuke whined in his head "Girls hut!" All four of them lined up like marines. "Go with the plan. Set, hit!" Each girl went for the guy they liked. Not like the guys new that. Or the girls, they just went with who they dragged out.

Naruto got A braid and red highlights. Hinata was giggling the whole time she did the makeover. His face got bright red lipstick, Green eyeshadow (don't ask me, ask the auther, oh wait...) and blue mascara. She gave him french tips.

Sakura gave Sasuke a ponytale and blonde streaks. She powdered his face and gave him really red blush and blue lipstick. she gave him black eye shadow and red mascara. She pierced his ears and gave him a pair of sky blue butterfly earings and one pink streak in his hair.

Ino gave Shikumaru pigtails, green tips, and a little pink clip. TO his face she gave him black lipstick, green blush, blue mascara, and pink glitter. She painted his nails pink.

Tenten gave Neji pink colored contacts, nail polish, hair die, blush, eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner, and glitter.

And Lee's hair was spiked because everyone was to busy with their crushes to care about him. He bowed his head and cryed because Sakura hadn't chosen him.

Each girl untied their man and laughed. "Sorry bout that" Ino said "But that's perminent Makeup and hair die." Shikumaru screamed like a girl, and attracted stares from anyone. "Really?" Neji asked, on the verge of panic. After all, Tenten had died his hair pink. "No" Ino said. "But it only comes out with ice water." the girls giggled quietly. The guys clumped into a small group and whispered before breaking apart and sanding in a line, grinning. "We can't do that" Neji said pointing the ever threatening pink fingernail at her "Before we do this!" Each guy tackled the girl that ransaked them, exept Lee who was still tied to a tree. They each tied them to the tree they were tied too. Sakura and Hinata looked at each other in wide eyed fear. This could NOT be good. The guys had decided to do thier own makeovers. They mixed all of the different colored makeups to make the most disgusting colors.

Sakura got brown steaks in her hair, puke green nail polish, and black blush that made her look like a mime.

Ino got nasty green streaks in her hair, Brown glitter, and got her nails cut crockedly.

Tenten got hilighter green streaks, nailpolish, lipstick, and blush.

For some reson he didn't understand, Naruto didn't want to get revenge. He didn't want to put anything on Hinata's beautiful face. Seeing that Naruto hadn't done anything, Neji said "Guy clump!" All the boys huddled. "Why haven't you messed up Hinata's face?" Neji asked him in a serious voice. This wasn't something to joke about. Naruto blushed. "I don't know, I just... Let's just go to the river to get our 'Ice shower'" The rest of the guys nodded and walked off, convienietly forgetting to untie Lee or the girls. Sakura managed to get a kunai out of her poket ond cut the rope. She released the other girls, and finnaly Lee was set free.The girls got some water from the guy's canteens and started washing of the makeup. "Good thing this really doesn't need an ice cold shower" Tenten said as she easily washed highlighter green nailpolish of her hands.

After they were clean, Ino said grining. "We need our revenge. The guys are gone taking a shower, and Lee isn't in the tent, so Hinata, go in there and put in the webcam, why wait until the pillow war?" Hinata shivered. "w-why me?" she asked. "You because you are the quietest of us. Imagine me or Sakura going... ugly sight..." Hinata sighed. "Okay..." She picked up the tiny teeny webcam. She snuck it into the guys tent, put the webcam near Lee's bed and ran out, feeling kind of sick. Naruto hadn't... decorated... her face, and this was how she repayed him? Well she had her own excuse, she had been out numbered.

She came into the girls tent blushing, where they had a labtop and an image of the boys tent perfectly. "Nice job" Sakura said to Hinata. Lee walked into the boys tent and everyone's eyes went to the screen. They saw:

Lee walked to his inflateable bed and and put his hand in his bag. He looked around nervously. since he couldn't see anyone, he pulled a stuffed doll of Gai sensei. He had made it himself so he would never be away from his side. He kissed the doll's forehead and tucked it into his bag.

Everyone in the girl's tent started laughing hystericaly, even modest little Hinata. After they calmed down, Ino grinned.

Time for phase three, cooking...

a/n: I have fifteen reviews! Oh my god thats like twice all my other storys and I just started this one! I am so excirted! R&R. As soon as I get five more I'll put up the next chap. 


	3. Punishment

A/n: Okay, I love how this story is so poular! I know the last chap was kind of short. Or not. Whatever you think, your the people who review... I'll give Lee a pairing if someone asks for it. To whom you ask...? I dunno!

Chapter three

Discovered

The girls sat around in their tent, waiting for the guys to get back from their icy shower. Finnaly, they saw them enter the tent on the webcam. Unfoortunetly, they were wearing towels. And even more unfortuantely, they started to change. Ino screamed. "Cover it, cover it" Tenten yelled. Hinata threw a blanket over it. Everyone in the girls tent was blushing. They looked at each other and laughed.

After they guessed they were done changing, they uncovered the labtop slowly. Luckily the guys were fully dressed. All the guys were poking Naruto and saying things like "C'mon, tell us." "It's not like she can see us or anything..." or the most common "do ya like her, like her, like her..." Why Lee kept saying 'like her' no one knew. Naruto sighed. "Yeah, I do like Hinata."

In the girls tent, all the color drained out of Hinata's face before a blush dominated it. All three other girls crossed their arms and had smug smiles that said 'I knew it'. Ino started dancing in place and singing "He digs you he digs you he digs you..." Tenten screamed high piched in victory. Everyone quieted and looked at the labtop. All the guys were looking at the webcam. Neji pointed at the wecam with a fingernail that was still vaugualy pink. "Security breach!" The girls looked at eachother, each thinking 'Uh oh' "This is not good" Shikumaru complained in his usual way.

"R-run?" Hinata asked questioningly. "You bet" Ino said. All four girls launched out of the tent being closely followed by the 'males' Being more airodinamic, the girls should've escaped easily, but anger fueled the guys, especially Naruto. After all, his deepest secret had been revieled infront of the one it was about. He ran after Ino mostly, because she was the leader and he bet it was her idea. Acctualy that's the idea all the guys got. Exept Shikumaru, he was chasing her in love... Strange thing to do really.

"Why is everyone running after me?" Ino yelled. All the other girls stopped ad of course, The boys totaly ignored them. So Ino was being chased by five Guys. Eventualy, Shikumaru caught up to her and tackled her. (there is a reson for him being the one to catch her) and all the other guys jumped on top, creating a giant dogpile.

Hinata looked at Ino, bearied, and asked Sakura meekly. "Shouldn't we go and help her? It wasn't her idea..." She laughed. "Hinata, noble little Hinata, We try not to get hurt, that's the whole point." Hinata put on a strong face and jumped into the pile, and dragged Ino out almost like a life guard. The guys faced them in an angry line.

now time for their punishment...

an: I know this chap is short, but I am gone for two week and I wanted to give you something. I better have a ton of reviews when I get back! Awards to : M warrior, don't expect anything then..., and burnstar for making coments about the Gai doll. And for the dude who called Naruto Narutard, I am angry at you because Naruto is my fave character. Maybe I'll torture you in the next chap... mwahahaha... 


	4. Karaoke, F style

A/n: Yay! I come back from vacation with 57 emails, 19 of them being reviews for this. I was going to have characters sing songs for their persaonality, but I've decided to have a little more fun with this. (smirk) FTR, I don't own Naruto or the idea of an I -pod, even though it's a pink pod in this story.

Chapter four

Karaoke F

The girls huddled in a group, patiently awaiting thier fate. Neji somehow seemed to grow taller and said threteningly. "Your punishment will be..." he paused dramaticly and took in a breath. "Karaoke!" Sasuke screamed high piched sarcasticly. All four girls sweatdroped. Shikumaru leaned into Neji and whispered in his ear "Karaoke was the best thing we could come up with?" Lee looked around nervously. "I...uh... have to go to the... uh... little Lee's bush..." he laughed nervously and ran behind a tent. He sqatted by a bush, in which was a hidden Gai sensei.

"Did you get the footage?" Lee asked Gai. "Yeah" he replyed. "I've got Kakashi ready to tape the songs...You sure the jutsu will work?" Lee nodded before saying and making the hansignes for a jutsu. "Song munipulation jutsu!"

Shikumaru asked "Did you hear something?" Neji shook his head as he eyed the gals, waiting for their responce. Ino stood tall. "We'll do the Karaoke... on one condition..." Neji nodded. "You go after us." Neji and Naruto twiched. "What a drag..." Shikumaru sighed. "Agreed" Sasuke said solemnly. All three other present guys glared at him. He pulled them into a football style huddle. "Just remember" he said in a low voice to them. "We have better taste. Imagine what 'girly' song they'll pick, and compair them to the awsome songs we'll pick." The guys nodded, convinced. Sakura laughed and ran into the tent, tugging a giant Karaoke machine out behind her. and set it down panting. "Where are we going to get the music?" Sakura held a pink I- pod type thingo. "I gotta pink pod for my birthy day!" She said, her voice super girly and high piched. "It holds every song known to man! I downloaded them illegaly from websites." (rcr, I hope that's enough Sakura bashing for ya) She plugged it into the Karaoke machine. "It'll atomaticly play any song you think of." Ino jumped up. "I'll go first!" She grabbed the mike, thinking of some rock song whose name I do not know. This is where Lee's jutsu came into play. Imstead of rock, this song came out:

"Look into my eyes - you will see

What you mean to me

Search your heart - search your soul

And when you find me there you'll search no more

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for

You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for

You know it's true

Everything I do - I do it for you

Look into your heart - you will find

There's nothin' there to hide

Take me as I am - take my life

I would give it all - I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for

I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more

Ya know it's true

Everything I do - I do it for you

There's no love - like your love

And no other - could give more love

There's nowhere - unless you're there

All the time - all the way

Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for

I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more

I would fight for you - I'd lie for you

Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you

Ya know it's true

Everything I do - I do it for you"

Ya see, Lee's jutsu let's him control any song being sung in the area. After the music stopped, Ino froze from straying to the music and covered her mouth. "I hate Bryan Adams!" She ran of frenzyed to by the campfire."Well that was wierd" Tenten said. "Oh well! she said and jumped in front of the mike, ready to see a slow song, but then this came out:

In July 1863

A nation torn in tragedy

A trick of fate,Two great armies merge

Gods of war at Gettysburg

Devastation lies ahead

50,000 bodies litter the land

Hell rages three full days

The reaper sows, there's the devil to pay

The pressure's on and the resb's attack

The yanks must hold, They can't fall back

Just two brigades, 2000 strong

Against 20,000 they can't hold long

General Reynolds makes his way

Expect no mercy from the iron brigade

Until he shows they're on their own

But Buford's men have a will of stone

Bayonets gleam in the moorning sun

Smoke and fire belching from their guns

Another volley and again they strike

Thousands more comin' down Chambersbourg pike

Chorus

This tragedy and what it brings

All th devastation

"The reaper has his way"

Men will kill, Blood will spill

To preserve the nation

"There's the devil to pay"

South of town down the Emmitsburg road

The first corps are starting to show

For Buford's men, They're here just in time

The desperate need to strenghthen the line

Bodies dropping the blue and the grey

Muskets fire and cannon blaze

The union fights defending the town

But they're outnumbered and losing ground

From the north and the west mre rebels arrive

Thousands more and the fight multiplies

McPhearson's ridge and the black hats strike

A rebel sharshooter takes Reynolds life

Repeat Chorus

(Instrumental Bridge)

Attack! Attack! General Lee gives command

They're overwhelmed, The situation demands

The federals retreat and rush out of town

But they have fortified and saved the high ground

The day ends in victory for the south

Lee's as convinced as god's will is profound

They are invincible and their cause is just

But longstreet is cautions and lacking in trust

Across the way the union digs in

The round tops, cemetary ridge and out to culps hill

their lines are strong, No denying they'll stay

When the confederates strike

There'll be the devil to pay!

Tenten got all wide eyed. She had not planned to sing a hevy metal song by Iced Earth. She ran into the forest and sat by the river, taking of her shoes and dangling her feet in the cool water. Hinata took her place at the stage nervously. She knew somehting was going on, and she didn't like it. She got ready to sing a mellow sone when...

Well you think that you can take me on

You must be crazy

There ain't a single thing you've done

That's gonna phase me

Oh, but if you want to have a go

I just want to let you know

Get off my back and into my game

Get out of my way and out of my brain

Get outta my face or give it you best shot

I think it's time you better face the fact

Get off my back

You know it's all just a game that I'm playing

Don't think that you can't find a way in

That's what I'm saying

Oh if you want to have a go

I just want to let you know...

Hinata cowered at the angry sound of her voice. She looked around nervously and sat in the bushes, curiouse to see what was going on. Now Sakura went up and grabbed the mike, planning to sing somehting 'hip'.

Just a small town girl, livin in a lonely world

She took the midnight train goin anywhere

Just a city boy, born and raised in south detroit

He took the midnight train goin anywhere

A singer in a smokey room

A smell of wine and cheap perfume

For a smile they can share the night

It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the night

Streetlight people, living just to find emotion

Hiding, somewhere in the night

Working hard to get my fill,

Everybody wants a thrill

Payin anything to roll the dice,

Just one more time

Some will win, some will lose

Some were born to sing the blues

Oh, the movie never ends

It goes on and on and on and on

(chorus)

Dont stop believin

Hold on to the feelin

Streetlight people

She covered her mouth crying. Journey was so old! She ran and sat behind a tree sad.

now time for the guys...

A/n: Okay, this took two days to write, I had to look for all the lyrics. If you know the lyrics for 'im to sexy for my shirt' give them to me in a review, or just gimme the artist so I can look it up. You know what that means, messed up ness! Okay see yall next chap, as soon as I get that review! 


	5. Karaoke, M style

A/n: For the record, I like Journey and Iced Earth, and all the other songs I put in there, I just didn't see them as songs the given character would like. Journey is acctualy one of my favorite bands. Okay now time for the men to face death by embarassment (mwahahahaha)

Chapter 5

Karaoke M

Neji shoved Naruto to the stage. "Sing" He commanded. Naruto shrugged, planning to sing a iron maiden song but instead:

I'm Too Sexy For My Love

Too Sexy For My Love

Love's Going To Leave

I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt

Too Sexy For My Shirt

So Sexy It Hurts

(quick "And") I'm Too Sexy For Milan

Too Sexy For Milan

New York And Japan

I'm Too Sexy For Your Party

Too Sexy For Your Party

No Way I'm Disco Dancing

I'm A Model, Ya Know What I Mean

And I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk

Yeah On The Catwalk

On The Catwalk Yeah

I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk

I'm Too Sexy For My Car

Too Sexy For My Car

Too Sexy By Far

(quick "And")I'm Too Sexy For My Hat

Too Sexy For My Hat

What Ya Think About That

I'm A Model, Ya Know What I Mean

And I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk

Yeah On The Catwalk

On The Catwalk Yeah

I Shake My Little Tush On The Catwalk

Too Sexy For My (moan)

Too Sexy For My (moan)

Too Sexy For My (moan)

I'm A Model, Ya Know What I Mean

And I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk

Yeah On The Catwalk

Yeah On The Catwalk Yeah

I Shake My Little Tush On The Catwalk

I'm Too Sexy For My Cat

Too Sexy For My Cat

Poor Pussy

Poor Pussy Cat

I'm Too Sexy For My Love

Too Sexy For My Love

Love's Going To Leave Me

And I'm Too Sexy For This Song"

Naruto froze. He had just sung probably the most embarasing song in the world, with dance motions. All the guys were laughing maddly. Sasuke sighed and shook his head and sighed "Dobe" Hinata grinned from the bushes. She thought that he had looked cute dancing. Naruto jumped into a tree far away, but not before shoving Sasuke in front of the mike in one fluid movement. Sasuke stook at the mike not sure of what he was going to sing when the song exploded out of his mouth.

It's a world of laughter

a world of tears

A world of fun

or a world of fears

something... something...

It's a small world after all!

Sasuke covered his mouth in shock. He hadn't even picked a song yet. He sat down mortified. He had sung so loud every ninja could hear him. Tenten laughed at the river. Sakura laughed at a tree. Ino laughed at the fire. Then Shikumaru was pushed on to the stage. He planned to sing some depressing song but ended up singing reflection in a high piched girly voice.

Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect bride.

Or a perfect daughter.

Can it be I'm not meant to play this part?

Now I see that if I were truly to be myself,

I would break my family's heart.

Who is that girl I see

Staring straight back at me.

Why is my reflection someone I don't know

Somehow I cannot hide who I am,

Though I've tried.

When will my reflection show,

Who I am inside.

Then he started running around screaming in terror. His one and only fear: Mulan. Some how in the comotion of Shikumaru tripping over Sasuke and getting a concusion, Neji was shoved to the mike. As he planned his songs, this came out in a high piched almost cheerleader tone:

He wanders off...

He's just lost...without me.

Doesn't matter what I say...

I try to give advice.

I tell him twice.

He won't listen...

Gotta do it his own way...

He drives me crazy!

All of the time...

He drives me crazy!

He drives me out of my mind...

So why do I worry...'bout him?

Why do I care?

I don't know why I let it phase me...

But he drives me crazy!

He drives me crazy...

Yeah...

He's here and there...everywhere.

Just looking.

Always finding something new...

I know he's kinda strange.

He'll never change.

Oh, tell me...

What's a girl supposed to do?

He drives me crazy!

All of the time...

He drives me crazy!

He drives me out of my mind...

So why do I worry...'bout him?

Why do I care?

I don't know why I let it phase me...

But he drives me crazy!

He drives me crazy...

Just go off in your own direction!

And see if anybody cares!

Just don't come running...

Back to me, Ash Ketchum!

He'll be wishing he had listened then...

'Cause I told him time and time...again!

He drives me crazy!

All of the time...

He drives me crazy!

He drives me out of my mind...

So why do I worry...'bout him?

Why do I care?

I don't know why I let it phase me...

But he drives me crazy!

He drives me crazy...

(He drives me crazy...)

All of the time...

He drives me crazy...

(He drives me crazy...)

Out of my mind...

He drives me crazy...

(He drives me crazy...)

All of the... All of the time...

He drives me crazy...

(He drives me crazy...)

Out of my mind...

He drives me crazy...

(He drives me crazy...)

All of the time...

He drives me crazy...

(He drives me crazy...)

He grabbed a bag of his soap and stamped of to the river, feeling his pores get plugged up at the embarassment. He was downriver about 20 or so feet from Tenten. They couldn't see each other, seperated by trees. Hinata sighed and walked out of the bush and sat down at the foot of a tree, not knowing Naruto was in it. Shikumaru walked to the fire, and Sasuke walked into the forest perching in a tree he knew was close to Sakura.No one even noticed Lee was gone. He was talking to Gai in the bushes. Suddenly Kakashi sensei walked behind Gai. "I got the footage and the other sensei's are recording the couples." Lee nodded. "Good" he said. "My show is going to be a sucess..."

next up... some of the romance I was talking about!

A/n: for the record I love mulan! the next chap will come on thursday or friday. 


	6. Some short truth or dare

A/n: Hey! I am so so glad to be back. I've had plans for this chap forever. Expect Ino/ Shikumaru romance. This wil be so fun to write! Also expect someone falling into a river. Or not... ya never know with me! Did any of you see the episode on Saturday? It made me laugh. Not thta it was funny... I laugh at all the nar episodes. I got all crazy. I was all "HInata's dead, hinatas dead!" She went into cartiac arrest! Did I say this already? lol. Anyway, on to the ficcy. I have groupys yay!

Chapter six

Truth or dare

Ino stood and looked Shikumaru in the eye."Time for our next sleepover activity." she said smiling. Shikumaru smiled evily as well. "What do ya need me to do boss?" "Rally the men, I'll get the girls. We're gunna play truth or dare. Bring them here" Shiku nodded and ran off. Ino sat down and screamed loud and high piched. Minutes later all the girls were there asking "Are you okay?" She grinned "Yes, but I'd be better if we played truth or dare"

Sakura sighed. "Okay, who goes first?" the sat down in a semi circle. Then the guys came, Shiku in front was saying "And that's why I'll explode if you don't play truth or dare." Neji sighed "Okay..." They finished the circle. "Tenten, who do you want to dare?" She had the perfect idea. "Neji, truth or dare." He looked up surprised. "Uhh... dare." "I dare you to tell me what you tthink of me" Neji thought hard of a way to admit his feelings without being embarassed. Finnaly he said "Jeg Nomaf deg" Tenten tilted her head. "And what does that mean?" He grinned "I'll never tell" (oh my god we just hit review number 100! Wahooo!) "Okay," Neji said "Sasuke, truth or dare?" Sasuke puffed up his chest in the 'manly' manner. "Dare, of course" Neji grinned evily. "I dare you to..."

a/n: I'm sorry it took so long to write this chapter and that it is so short. I had major writer's block and then this seemed like such a good place to end. Plus I am working on a new story. I hope you read it even though it's not funny. I just had a dream and I had to work it into a story, It is gunna be awsome. You people beter review when I put it up, or else. You may have noticed I deleted my otherstorys. I decided to start new with a 100 review story (grins widely) the next chap involves Sasuke kissing everyone's favorite ninja (grin turns evil) 


	7. More Truth or Dare

A/n. I want to say sorry bout that last chap, it was dinky. I want to apologize to franny because she's pissed at me and she helped with the whole fic. WIthout her she would not exist. Sorry Franny. Okay, now she isn't talking to me... Oh well, on with the stupidness!

Chapter 7 Even more truth or dare.

"To kiss Naruto!" Neji finished his sentence, his grin evil and menasing. Everyone laughed crazy exept Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto Sweat dropped. "No, ohhhhh no" Sasuke paled. He had joined in the game, so he had to do it. Sasuke stood up and started walkingt towards Naruto. "Uhh... Sasuke?" He kept walking un disturbed. Naruto stood and started running away. Sasuke chased him around, and around, and around, and around. Finaly Sasuke tackled him and kissed him on the cheek. Then he sat down on his spot, aparently completely calm.

Now Naruto was a completely different story. He grabbed his cheek like it was on fire and started running around screaming. "Get it off me!" He yelled and ripped of a fake cheek he had been wearing. Ninja's do have to be prepared for everyting, don't they? He calmed down and again sat in his area. Sasuke looked around contemplatingly. He looked at Shikumaru and remembered his depressive nature. "Shikumaru, truth or dare?" "Dare." he said. It was not 'manly' to say truth. "I dare you to... to... to be happy for the rest of the day!" Shikumaru opened his mouth, ready to object, but then remembered the rules of the game. 'If you are there to see the rest of the people embarass themselves, you must be ready to get embarassed yourself.' Shikumaru Grinned giantly. "Okie dokie then" he said, his smile scary. Everyone looked at him like he was insane. Wouldn't you? "Uhhh like like like like totaly like Sakura like like like truth or like like dare?" Sakura looked at him like he was an infectios desese (how do you spell that? my spell check says 'no suggestions') "Uh... Dare" Hinata thinking 'Why is no one saying truth?' "I like like like totaly like like totaly dare you to like totaly eat a like totaly like totaly worm like sandwich with like like live like totaly worms.." Sakura gagged. "O... kay..." Shikumaru pulled to pieces of bread out for here. "Here likelike home girl liek totaly!" Naruto grabbed a handful of worms and put them in the sandwich. Sakura grabbed the sandwich and ate it in one gulp. Her eyes opened wide, it wasn't half bad. She started grabbing handfuls of worms and shoved them into her mouth. She sat down on her spot shoving worms in her mouth between every word.

"Hinata... Truth... or ... dare..." Hinata looked at her meekly. "T-truth" Every one looked at her in shock and gasped. They would have thought she was going to run away. Sakura grinned liek a mad scientist. "Do you like Naruto?"

Hinata closed her eyes and made a wish. She wished she wasn't their. When that didn't work, she wished what she was about to do wouldn't make her a freak. "Yes..."

Everyone stared at her gasping. Naruto looked at her passionately. "Hinata..." He said under her breath, no one heard him benieth the freakin gasping. Naruto Decided, his move would be made, after truth or dare.

A/n: Okay Chicka's and chiko's, That's all for now. I spent lk ea day on this. 


	8. sorry

A/n: I'm sorry, but I can't write another chapter. Francesca just said she out grew me. I'm not in a happy mood, so it's impossible to write a happy fic. I'm sorry... I;m depressed. 


	9. Naruto and Neji's feelings! part I

Okay, as you see, this fic will continue. I got so many supporting reviews, how could I not? Some of you were concerned. That made me feel bad for even thinking about stopping. While others ofyou just told me to hurry up. (eye twitch) Well, anyway... Here's the chap!!! KELSEY!!!

Chapter Eight

The pillow wars: Neji and Naruto's feelings! (part I)

Tenten looked around. Sakura still looked like she was going to barf, and Shikamaru (I spelled it RIGHT!) was swaying back and forth, smiling like a little girl. Ino looked at him too. She was worried. He hadn't said 'troublesome' in at least twenty minutes. That was very unlike him. She would know, they were best friends, not to mention Team mates. Suddenly, a pillow smacked into her face. "Pillow fight!" Sakura yelled and started nailing people in the face. After she used all of her pillows, there was an eirie silence. She jumped slash skipped away laughing. "Let's, like, go like, like get her! Totaly..."Said Shikamaru "Hiya!" Cried Sasuke as he held out his pillow like a joust thing. Neji cried out and started running around in circles, foaming at the mouth. The remaining girls shrugged and jumped up , running after Sakura. Hinata stopped out of breathe and sat at the foot of a tree, panting lightly. For a Ninja she was very out of shape. She could only run for a mile and a half or so.

(!!warning!!ROmance Ahead!!!WARNING!!!)

Naruto saw her as he ran by, slowing down. He fell over. Hinata stood in alarm. "Naruto!" She cried, abandoning her stuttering in her alarm. "Are you okay! You just... kida toppled over." He sat up laughing nervously, his hand on the back of his head. "Uh, I'm fine... Hinata..." He stopped laughing and looked at her with eyes filled with longing and a slight hope. Hinata offered her hand to him, a grim expression on her face. "Come on," She said, very out of Character. "We have to talk." Naruto followed her into a clearing and...

With Negi and TENTEN

Neji sat next to the dying fire and threw in a log. It perked up immediately. He didn't smile at the slight joy that seeing the fire dance. He never smiled. He only... smirked sometimes. Tenten came around and sat next to him. She looked at his, as always, unemotional face, and sighed. He thought emotion was weakness... but Tenten thought that showing emotion made you stronger than the rest. She took out her piggy tail things and shook her head to get rid of the sweat. Her black hair flowed down her back.

Neji really didn't pay attention to TenTen until she undid her hair thingos. He shot her a short glance. Or... that was what he had ment to do. Instead his gaze stuck to her. He realized how good she looked with her hair down. He tried with all of his willpower to look away. At the trees, the fire... ANYTHING!!! To his complete horror, he felt blood dripping over her upper lip. He clapped his hand over his nose and looked around frantically. He shoved hi head into the ground into thw\e ground like an ostrich. "Are you okay?" Tenten asked "Yeah, I'm fine..." His voice was muffled from it's place in the earth. "Just fine..."

A/n. Well, here you guys go! I know it's short but I've got killer writers block. And since I haven't posted in so long, I figured you'd be happy with anything at all. 


	10. Romantictastic!

A/n: Okay, here we go! Enter the awsome and akwardness of romance!!! P.S. I know Tenten's hair is brown but it looks blackish, And I know she wears bun but I usualy call those pig tails. It's like just how I am. I was wondering, would you like short fics often or long fics spaced out. Vote in review, ok?

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I no own so you no sue…(I got that from some other fic…XD)

Chapter Eight The Pillow Wars: Naruto's and Neji'sans Sasuke's and Shikumaru's feelings! (Part II)

Tenten looked at Neji disbeliveing. "How are you alright? Your head, is in the ground..." Neji struggled to pull out, and failed. "GRAAGURNA!!!" He cried through the dirt. "Yeah, whatever" Tenten said as she turned and walked away. "Nwwhooooo!!!" Neji cried through the dirt. He finnaly managed to escape the dirt prison by using a teleport jutsu. "AAAIIIRRR!!!" He screamed, and realized that his chance to admit his carefully hidden love had just slipped through his fingers.. He sat on a log and drooped his head.

With Naruto and Hinata

Naruto Followed Hinata into the foresty area. Hinata yurned around and looked at him when he slowed. She sighed, grabbed his hand, and pulled him along the steep slope.He blushed at the slight physical content and continued on...

With Ino and Shikumaru

Ino stopped by a tree and looked around, searching for Sakura. She heard a rustle in a bush behind her, and she spun around. "I know you're there Forhead girl!" She cried forcefully. "Don't like, freak, like out. It's just like... like... like me" Ino sighed. "We're done playing Truth or Dare, you can stop." He sighed and reverted to normal speech as he came back over to Ino. "Finnaly" he sighed again "That was troublesome" Ino started laughing. Not just laughing, hyperventalating. She weezed, she gaucked. Heck, she even gaffawed. Shikumaru stared at her, shook his head, and sighed. "What are you doing?" After she got her breath back, she said simply. "I am laughing" He glared at her. "I never would have guessed..." Ino pulled herself together and managed to glare at him. "I'm glad to hear you not being Sakura." Shikumaru sighed. "Your so troublesome..." Ino opened her mouth to yell angrily, but the words died in her mouth when Shikumaru said. "But that is why I love you..." (EEEEKKKK!!!!)

With Hinata and Naruto... Again

Hinata stood and turned around to look at Naruto. "Do you LIKE me?!?" She yelled, waving her hands ubover her head. "TELL ME NOW!!!!!" She looked down, blushed, and put her hands behind her back. "W-w-w-w-w-w-w-well, if you w-w-w-w-w-w-want t-t-t-t-t-t-to" Naruto grabbed her in his arms and hugged her tight. Hinata looked at him, all ready to kiss him, when he froze. Do you want to know why she freezed? Do ya? Are you sure? She heard barking. High piched barking. High piched familiar barking... BUM BUM BUM!!!

A/n: Hey!!! You like the romancetasticness??? I'd like to dedicate this chapter to 'IamNOTafangirl3221' her fanfic, 'Cleared', is the best ever!!! I am also on the side of 'Attack of the Inners'. Also, I am going to hold an election. It will be, whether or not to bring in thhe sandman. The dust bunny? the sandy dude? It's Gaara you stupid people!!! JK JK. Well, I'm waiting, REVIEW!!! 


	11. NEW TV!

**Gaara: 1 A/n: I'm mad at you. Only one person voted. That pisses me off! To punish you, I am going to skip to after the romance! Yep, you heard me, no romance until everyone votes. I'll write about Hinata Naruto and Kiba for a lil, and then we cut to dinner. Take that you traitors! Okay, maybe I won't do that, but I'll write this chapter in an unhappy mood. (Storm clouds appear over head)**

_Chapter 10 I'm too Lazy to make a title_

_With Hinata and Naruto_

Hinata spun around and looked...around wildly. Kiba was the last person she wanted to see right now... and yet she did want to see him. She grabbed her head and screamed as her brain split in half. "Why does this have to be so hard! Kiba and Naruto, Kiba and Naruto! They are both so cute!!! Why do I have to like both of them!!! Kiba and Naruto, Kiba and Naruto! I want them both. I was almost kissing him, why did the barking have to happen now!!! Kiba and Naruto"  
Lucklily she was yelling so fast that the only thing he heard was his name. "Yes, I am the best"  
He replied in his mind. Hinata laughed historically and ran out of the clearing out of site.

With The Chika's

Hinata ran for miles when she suddenly ran into Ino and TenTen who were shaking their finger at Sakura who was cowering like a little girl who was being punished for stealing the cookie jar. "I'm sowy (yes that 'w' is ment to be there. And, by the way, KELSEY!) TewnTewn and Inow" She stuck out her lower lip. Ino and TenTen looked at each other and nodded. "It's ok,  
just start talking normal." Sakura nodded and stood up. "So now, Ino, you must tell me what happened." Hinata walked up, calmed down from her frantic yelling. "Y-y-yeah I thought you were with S-s-s-shikamaru" Ino sighed. "I was..."

With Random People

"Hey George" said Bob. "I hear there is a new reality TV show coming on tonight" "Really?" Said George excitedly "So far all that's good on is Kahona Idol (Check out my soon-to-be fic"  
"Yeah" said Bob "I heard the fox boy is in it" he said "He's my favorite character!!!"

Bob and George went on to talk about their favorite characters and things that are of no consequence to this story's plot

With the Nino's

Naruto walked around, looking for his Hinata that had run away. He used a blowhorn.  
"HINATA!!!!" Shikamaru walked up. "Your such a pain..." He avoided saying 'Troublesome' only because that made him think about Ino, and that hurt. "BELIEVE IT!" He shouted. "Hey, wait a second..." As he stood there looking befuddled as Neji walked up all depressive looking. "Would you be quiet, I have a headache..." "NO!" Shouted Naruto, meaning to say it at a normal level.  
His 'Believe it' cry had temporarily deafened him. "Be QUIET!" Neji shrieked, finally losing his patients,. "NO YOU!" Shikamaru's eye brows twitched (a bad habit... XD) "Please, be-" "NO"  
Shouted Neji in retaliation, as was his nature "Please-" "NEVER!" Shouted Naruto Shikamaru lost his patients as well "SHUT UP!" Neji and Naruto stared at Shikamaru, twitching eyebrows and all. It was so out of his element to yell, that this was beyond unusual. You could see the astonishment in Neji's face, which in it's self is something to be amazed at.

**a/n: Like I said before, I'm gunna let you vote for Gaara. I only got one vote, so I need more. Okay, I guess that's all that's important... okay...PS Shika-kun is mine!! There are 639 words in this chap And it was spellchecked. GO ME!**


	12. CONTEST!

A/n: Sorry it's been so long! I got grounded and just recently got back use of the computer. In other news, the 201st reviewer gets to submit a scene. I messaged him already, so you know who you are. You e-mail it to me. Also I am having a contest. Everyone submit a scene and the top five will be put in the ninth chap along with the 201st reviewer 


	13. Coming Soon!

Hey guys! I'm sorry Demented's schedule has been so… well, demented…. But a new chappie is gunna come as soon as that stupid person gives me his paragraph! If he doesn't have it in by the end of the month I am going to go on without him!


	14. Chapter 11, Mud Wrestling!

A/n: Okay, I am starting the long awaited Chapter 11 (I think) of Demented! (One person clapping) I know that 74 people will get the alert for this chapter, so I better get at least 60 reviews! Wahoo!!!

Chapter?

Stuff

DEMENTED!

With The Guys

Naruto then stared at Neji, seeing the astonishment on his face, and marking it as a sign of victory. "Ha!" he shouted, his deafness gone "I WIN and I am allowed to talk as loud as I want!" Since he was feeling rather weird about Hinata running away like a maniac, he decided to abandon the floodgates and let go the power of the fox demon!

"I won and you lost!" the blonde boy yelled "NA NA NA NA NA NA!!!" He would burst into laughter, sounding very much like Hinata had mere moments ago. It would seem there were many reasons they were perfect for each other"

Neji would respond by slapping Naruto, who would immediately freak out and slap Neji back. It went back and forth like this until the two 'boys' (I'm beginning to doubt that's what they are…) were in a full out, girly, slap fight. Naruto manage to swell up some manliness and punch Neji's jaw, a full bruise blossoming across his cheek. All of the boys, who had been cheering for a brawl, would become suddenly silent. Neji would straighten up, his eyes wide with anger, another rare show of emotion on his face

"You did NOT just mess up my flawless face!!!" Neji screamed in a high0-pitched voice that made him sound like an independent black woman. He even did the head bob, perfectly by the way. One could tell he had practiced the maneuver. He tackled Naruto with fury. At least THIS battle was manlier. Go Mud wrestling!!!

With the Girls!!!

Hinata, Sakura, and TenTen would all listen mesmerized as Ino told about her encounter with Shikumaru. Sakura stood up with a yell of triumph. Finally! You will finally stay away from my Sasuke!" TenTen would sigh and tug Sakura back down into the sitting position. "FYI" she said "You and I are the only ones who haven't had a romantic encounter yet on this little, wonderful trip." This somber sentence quickly got Sakura back into the depression side of things, until a little, evil look came over her face.

"Not again…" Hinata would sigh miserably. "I have a plan" Sakura said after a moment of evil planning. "I and TenTen need a romantic spark, and you two need to straighten your love life, so what does that mean?" There was a silence, before TenTen caught on "We need Lee!"

With Lee

Speaking of the poor, bushy browed ninja, he crept back towards that all familiar bush as the author pay no attention to him, writing more about the romances. "Gai!" he would whisper loudly, and with a POOF of smoke, the older, similarly dressed Ninja would appear.

"Is everything going as planned?" he would ask. "Yes" Lee would reply "They don't have a clue!"

A/n: Well, I got tired of waiting for him to give me a paragraph, so I've decided to put this up. Yay me! Anyway, I like it, and you people better review!


	15. Goodbye Message

Hey, everyone. Just thought I'd mention that I probably won't be continuing the fic on here. But, I've gotten into Deviant Art recently. I rewrote chapter one and posted it on there. I might even get all the way through it. Mine is .com. Hope you follow me there!

~ Dragonham (Byrde) 


End file.
